Our research goals will include developing new procedures for the inexpensive and rapid detection of clinically important substances. Our research in 1976-1977 will be the selective fluorometric measurement of phenylalanine, creatinine and glucose in blood serum. Methodologies used will be based on sequential enzymatic reactions in which the enzyme NAD will be reduced to NADH. The latter will be assayed fluorometrically (lambda EX equals 365nm, lambda em equals 455nm). For glucose, the new enzyme glucose dehydrogenase will be used, which is as selective as hexokinase, but acts in a one step assay. Phenylalanine will be assayed with phenylalamine ammonia lyase; the NH3 released will be assayed with the glutamate dehydrogenase system. Creatinine will be assayed with creatinine hydrolyase, and the CPK coupled assay system. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: G. G. Guilbault, Fluorescence, in Comprehensive Analytical Chemistry, C. Wilson And G. Svehla, eds., Elsevier, Amsterdam, 1976. G.G. Guibault, Solid Surface Fluorescence Methods, in Special Ringbom Issue on Recent Advances in Analytical Chemistry, Elsevier, 1976.